Forks de cabeza
by casanova.love.47
Summary: Bella ha tenido que irse de Forks durante dos meses, cuando regrese, ¿algo habra cambiado o todo sera igual?. -¡BELLA, BELLA DESPIERTA! Slash/Crack fic
1. Bella

Mi primer fanfic :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de son de Stephanie Meyer. No me pertenecen, blah, blah… esto lo hago sin fin de lucro, blah, bla...

**Forks de cabeza**

Bella's POV

Habían pasado dos meses y para mi había parecido una eternidad, había pasado gran parte de las vacaciones en California con Rene por que ella aseguraba que me extrañaba demasiado.

Todo este tiempo no pude evitar pensar en el y cuanto me había echo falta.

Ahora estaba subiendo al avión y me traía recuerdos de la primera vez que fui a Forks, de cuando conocí a los Cullen y a Jacob.

-Háblame cuando llegues, y salúdame a Charlie

-Te quiero Bella

-Y yo a ti mama

Y estaba aquí otra vez con destino a Forks.

Me extraño no ver mi camioneta, Charlie ya me había avisado que se iba a ir de pesca con Billy y que no iba a poder pasar por mí, aunque amenazaba con cambiar de planes.

Acambio de mi camioneta estaba el volvo plateado de Edward, me acerque vi que no había nadie, en cambio había una nota en el asiento. La nota explicaba que no iban a poder ir a recogerme pero cuando volviera a Forks ellos iban a estar ahí. Supuse que irían de caza.

Al llegar a casa vi la camioneta de Billy y la patrulla de Charlie, y a un lado mi camioneta. Sospeché que había partido.

Saque la lleve del escondite, extrañamente la puerta tenia seguro abrí y l6 primero que escuche fue el partido a todo volumen

-Char…- La palabra quedo en el aire, lo que vi me sorprendió tanto que no atine a mas que irme inmediatamente, subí al volvo y arranqué. No sabia con exactitud donde quedaba la casa de los Cullen, apenas y lo recordaba. Di vuelta y la vi; la majestuosa casa se me manifestaba frente a mi, estaba nerviosa de ver a Edward y trataba de olvidar lo que había visto, a Billy sentado en el sofá y Charlie sentado a horcajadas de el, ambos besandose y haciendo "cosas" de lo que no me quiero acordar.

-_Piensa Edward, piensa en Edward, vamos Bella, respira exhala, respira, exhala-_

Camine a paso lento al porche y dude si tocar o no, justo cuando lo iba a hacer Alice abrió.

-Hola Bels

-Hola Alice

-¿Que esperabas una invitación formal o que?- pregunto Emmet

-¿De que hablas?

-Te quedaste como media hora pensando en si pasar o no pasar y ni te bajabas del carro-dijo Alice

-A bueno eso, yo,.... y Edward-

-El esta de caza...

Y arriba se escucho el sonido de cosas rompiéndose

-¿Que fue eso?

-Emmet y Rosalie peleando- dijo Alice

-Pero Emmet esta aquí- dije señalándolo

-Rosalie haciendo sus cosas de niña mimada y caprichosa con Carlisle, de seguro

-Seguramente...

Todo se hizo silencio, no sonaba mas que el partido, y me acorde de lo que habia visto en casa.

-Bella, que tienes, estas toda roja- menciono Alice tocándome la cara, al entrar en contacto mi piel con la suya sentí escalofríos

-No nada.

De nuevo ese molesto silencio, Alice que por lo general hablaba y hablaba ahora parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Emmet parecía entretenido en algo mas que no era el partido.

-Bueno, yo, esperare a Edward en su cuarto

Y subí las escaleras, tenia ya mi mano en la manija y cuando estaba a punto de girarla Alice me detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

-Y ¿por que no esperas abajo?

-Tienes miedo de que vaya a romper algo, se que la colección de discos es muy valiosa para Edward, te prometo que no romperé nada…

Iba a decir algo más pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose me interrumpió. Venia del cuarto de mi vampiro favorito.

-¿Y que es eso?

-¡Espera Bella, no lo abras!

Demasiado tarde, y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, eran Edward y Jacob, en pantalón, dejando expuestos sus torsos desnudos, Edward sentando en el sillón con Jacob sentado a horcajadas de el, besando su cuello, mientras que Edward tenia su cabeza echada hacia atrás, jalando el cabello del licántropo.

-Bella, ¡Bella!, ¡BELLA!- Lo último que escuche fue a Alice llamándome, y lo ultimo que vi fue a…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:) **¿Les gusto o no?, haganmelo saber... ;)  
El siguiente capitulo: Edward


	2. Edward parte 1

Continuación ...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de son de Stephanie Meyer. No me pertenecen, blah, blah… esto lo hago sin fin de lucro, blah, bla...

* * *

**Forks de cabeza**

Edward parte 1

Edward's POV

Bella, el amor de mi vida se había ido, aunque ya nos habiamos separado antes*, y esta vez no había sido por un vampiro con sed de venganza, sino por su madre que la extrañaba, fue difícil despedirse de ella, verla subir al avión y marcharse, pero no podía decirle que se quedara después de todo, gracias a René la tengo en mi vida, ella después de todo le dio a luz a Bella, mi Bella.

Habían pasado apenas algunos días cuando el llego, me hizo olvidarme un poco de mi soledad, y estar más tranquilo…

FLASHBACK

Estaba el la sala "viendo la tele", pensando en la única persona que me quitaba el sueño, o al menos lo haría, si estuviera vivo. Cuanto entro el licántropo, solamente en pantaloncillos, temblando, hecho una furia.

-¡SANDIJUELA!- grito Jacob -¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO A BELLA?!- dijo tomando a Edward del cuello de su camisa blanca. – MALDITO VAMPIRO, QUE LE HAS HECHO- soltó.

-Bella ha ido a Jacksonville con su madre a pasar las vacaciones, regresara dentro de dos meses- dijo Edward sonriendo

-Yo no... – _me voy a disculpar contigo maldito vampiro…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Jacob seguía viniendo todos los días para asegurarse que no teníamos secuestrada a Bella, o si nos la tomábamos en el desayuno. Evitaba el pensar al tenerme cerca, solo "decía" puras tonterías

Algo cambio a las tres semanas, los demás habían salido, Alice de compras, junto con Jasper y Rosalie, mientras que Esme, Carlisle y Emmet fueron a cazar.

FLASHBACK

Edward estaba en el piano tocando algo de Debussy, mientras que Jacob estaba sentado en el sillón

-_1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 21, 22, 23..., 54, 55... 101, 102… 999, 1000_

-¡GUAU! sabes contar hasta 1000, debe ser todo un logro para ti.

-Cállate maldita sea- dijo Jake, volteando a Edward, quedando frente a frente y este, como consecuencia dejo de tocar el piano, el licántropo agarro del cuello de la camiseta al vampiro.

-Soy yo, o te encanta sujetarme por el cuello-dijo Edward con voz sugestiva

-Cállate-

-No sabía que los lobos también podían estar en sus días-

-Solo cállate-

-Y que harás si no lo hago

No dijo nada, y se fue acercando hasta besarme, fue tan solo un pequeño roce, pero algo dentro de mí despertó, algo que no había sentido antes, incluso con Bella. No hice ni dice nada. Se separo de mí y se alejo, se fue.

Jure que "escuche" algo como _beso...Edward... pero Bella, tonto_

Bella, ¿que pasaría si ella se enterara de lo que paso?

FIN FLASHBACK

Jacob ya no regreso en la próxima semana, era raro, pero, extrañaba su presencia. Aun más que a Bella, era extraño, me había acostumbrado a su amargo olor. Estaba mi mente tan revuelta.

FLASHBACK

Al mes de la ida de Bella, se puso a llover, y los demás salieron a cazar, dejándome solo, sabían que algo andaba mal conmigo, pero no sabían exactamente que, ni el porque.

Y justamente ese día llego Jacob.

Llego con el cabello y ropa mojada, solamente usaba un pantaloncillo, justamente como la primera vez que había venido.

Yo me encontraba en la sala de la casa, viendo un concierto de música clásica, cuando se paro enfrente de mi, chorreando, me sujeto por la yugular de la camisa y me beso, no era como el beso anterior, era cargado de pasión, con rabia, y yo, esta vez respondí a su beso y lleve mis manos a su cabello, y el a mi cadera.

Y fue justo en ese momento en el que me olvide de Bella

FIN FLASHBACK

En ese momento, había un licántropo a mi lado, el gran antagonista de los vampiros, y yo me encontraba entre sus fuertes brazos, y apoyado en su tibio pecho, y aunque nunca me había sentido débil, me sentía protegido a su lado.

Paso el mes y Jacob seguía visitándome continuamente, visitas que terminaban en alguna otra cosa, cuando la familia no se encontraba.

Y pasaron los dos meses, ante de que me diera cuenta, Bella estaba llegando, lo que significaba que seguia con ella y me despedia de Jacob, o me quedaba con Jacob, el que me había dado esperanza, y le decía adiós a Bella; aunque siempre había una tercera opción: quedarme con ambos. Sabia que con la ultima estaría dañando a las dos personas que amaba, que alguna vez me habían importado.

El día que ella llego, no quise verla primero, cuando la viera, quería estar seguro de a quien iba a escoger...

* * *

*Se refiere a Luna Nueva, cuando el se va y deja a Bella

**Nota de la autora (: **Creo que Edward me salio un poco OC

Iba a hacer Lemon en este capitulo, pero no lo hice :$, a lo mejor haré en el siguiente capitulo  o haré una versión lemon de este capitulo, no lo se, ya vere :9


End file.
